The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLECA15294’. ‘KLECA15294’ originated from an open pollination between the proprietary female Calibrachoa variety ‘CA-2011-0404’ (unpatented) and an unknown male Calibrachoa variety.
In summer 2010, an open pollination between the female variety ‘CA-2011-0404’ and an unknown male Calibrachoa variety was conducted in Stuttgart, Germany and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant was selected in May 2012 which had a pink and red flower color with a yellow throat and was subsequently named ‘KLECA15294’. In May 2012, ‘KLECA15294’ was first vegetatively propagated by tip cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany. ‘KLECA15294’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via tip cuttings.